


No sense of his surroundings

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Astraphobia, Fluff, M/M, poor hinata, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: Thunder was bad enough, but the heavens just HAD to strike the building so it would catch fire, didn't they?





	No sense of his surroundings

It was a chilling day, not ideal to have practice in. Rain fell violently against the earth's surface and splattering against the window Hinata fixed his gaze on. Despite that he didn't have a seat directly next to the window, it never failed to catch his focus when it rained. The cooling winter temperatures didn't help chills that ran down his back every five minutes or so either. The violent downpour got louder, surrounding the entire building in a low hum of pelting water.

"Hinata." Said boy looked up immediately to his teacher. She had her hands on her hips with a look of disapproval. 

"Yes ma'am?"

"Since you seem to be daydreaming do intently I take it you're familiar with the material then? Please translate the next paragraph out loud." 

It wasn't everyday that this particular teacher did this type of thing. Usually she would just call him out and tell him to pay attention. But it was obvious from her frizzy hair and not fully pulled up socks that she wasn't having the best morning either. 

Hinata looked down at the paragraph and swallowed thickly. He could understand some English -- but the grammar? Not a chance. Reading out loud in front of people wasn't his forte either. He cleared his throat and began the best he could. "T-the dance was stopped.. due.... due to.." he bit his lip, "unfor-" 

CLAP

The lights flickered as thunder rumbled through the sky. A fraction of a second later, they completely went out. Hinata felt his heart leap out of his throat and dropped to the ground in an instant. Arms swinging up and clutching onto one another to shield his head. The class collectively made a noise of shock, people talking quietly in fright. 

"Settle down settle down I'm sure the-" 

CLAP 

A flash of lightning lit up the room. It shook the building in an entirely different way than before. Before anyone could catch their breaths the fire alarm went off, ringing loudly and only causing the orange haired boy, who was now huddling under his desk to tense more in fright. Eyes squeezed shut and thoughts too loud to hear the teachers directions to calmly exit the building. 

\- 

The first sound of thunder had jerked Kageyama from his sleep where he opened his eyes and thought they were still closed from the dim lit room. Silent lightning in the distance had him aware of the power outage. His teacher had quieted his classmates and Kageyama quietly said his hand in his pocket for his phone. 

3 new messages, all from his mom. He put it back in his pocket and stretched out. Well at least the lack of power gave him a better environment to nap. About to lay his head back peacefully in his arms he jumped once more from the assault of thunder to his ears. Only being added on once he heard the fire bell. They stood up, most of them seeming too frightened to care about being calm. 

He walked down the hall with the other students, light from the fire could be seen coming from somewhere outside. The emergency lights had kicked on now, guiding the students towards the stairs. 

Kageyama felt a bit sick to the stomach at the thought of a fire but that all drained when he caught a glimpse of inside a classroom. Hinata's classroom to be exact. 

Without a second thought he darted in. His class must've left before the back up lights came on. 

"Hey Hinata this is no time to play hide and seek. Come on there's a fire." He says and doesn't even get a word from the other. 

Crouching down he pulled out his phone, the light shined on him to reveal that he was crying. 

CLAP

He yelped and only furthered to curl into himself. Kageyama looked towards the door and bit his lip. Their hall was almost cleared out. 

"Hey... come on Hinata. We gotta get out of here. It's just me." Kageyama touched his arm and Hinata looked up at him. 

Puffy eyes met his own in the dark. He tugged Hinata out from under the desk and took his hand. "It's scary but you have to toughen up. Come on..." he says as he tugs the other along into the hall which was quickly filling with smoke. 

Thankfully they made it downstairs quickly. It was still piss pouring the rain but at least they were no longer in a burning building. Fire trucks were already on the scene and it was there was too much of a haze to do a real head count of the hundreds of teens standing out there. 

Hinata clung to Kageyama like a lost puppy, flinching everytime he saw lighting and burying his face in the others arm when he heard thunder. Kageyama would have never guessed that Hinata would have such an intense fear of thunder. In hindsight it didn't make much since considering he heard loud banging every day during practice. But the circumstances were.. much different. Firefighters handed out ponchos and the Raven haired boy had to put his on over the other so he wouldn't have to be so scared he himself. 

It was hard to get a grasp of what was going on through the haze of the rain and the bright lights of the fire truck. So Kageyama stuck to holding on to his number one spiker and checking his phone to let his mom know he was alright. Luckily, the storm soon took a turn and the rain lessened, letting everyone have a clearer view of the world for a bit. They split up into grade, then to class. Kageyama stood between a row that was his and Hinata's class. The orange haired boys teacher asked Kageyama why exactly Hinata was clinging to him under his poncho for dear life, and Kageyama could only explain that he was afraid of thunder instead of giving the whole story of how Hinata almost trapped himself in a burning building. 

 

The rain stopped, and everyone was safe and out of the building that wasn't on fire anymore. Parents were pulling up for their children, many getting out to hug one another. A flock of news vans sat outside the school as the Dean tried his best to shoo them away after repeating the same things around five times.

Kageyama was focused one a particular blue van with a white ten logo on it, captured by the certain shade of blue when his thoughts were interrupted by a shift on his body. Oh, right. Hinata. 

Hinata looked up at him and he had to pull out his poncho a bit to see him. 

"You done being a wuss?" It wasn't a hateful comment. It had more underlying questions that he would admit. 

He felt the others shaky arms squeeze his torso in a hug, "thank you Kageyama."  
"You really did scare me you know. You can't just shut down when this stuff happens. It's dangerous. You could have died from smoke or something if I hadn't of seen you, you know."

He saw hints of a small the other had but said nothing about. "My bike is soaked."

"You can ride home with me and your mom can get you later."

Hinata raised a brow at him but one glance to the other and he could tell it was hard for him to have a non play bicker conversation with him for once. Not to mention the fact of their intimate situation was gradually sinking into his reality. It was kind of cute in its own way. Hinata could only grin and nod.

"Oh, and Kageyama?"

"Y-yeah?" 

"Please let me out." He says and gestures towards the poncho. A sigh of relief washed over Kageyama but Hinata could only be happy with the situation of seeing the other so flustered over nothing. He hoped it would thunder more when they were together. Hopefully the building wouldn't catch fire next time though.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol it was raining outside so I thought of this. Not that deep or anything but it's cool. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
